The Unmaking of Captain America
by AutumnSweetFae
Summary: The nauseous dizzy feeling Steve had as he started to come to suggested a concussion, the thick cotton ball feeling of his mouth and the unnatural heaviness of his limbs suggested drugs, and the cold slab of a raised up lab table and the heavy restraints that held him to it confirmed capture. He didn't even need to open his eyes to know this was Hydra's doing.


The nauseous dizzy feeling Steve had as he started to come to suggested a concussion, the thick cotton ball feeling of his mouth and the unnatural heaviness of his limbs suggested drugs, and the cold slab of a raised up lab table and the heavy restraints that held him to it confirmed capture.

The last thing Steve could remember was eating breakfast at a dinner with Sam, the two of them talking over where Bucky might be heading next. Since the trail in Europe had gone cold weeks ago and there was a chance he might have returned to the States.

He can't recall any fight or explosion, likely because of his concussion, he hopes civilians weren't involved and preys that Bucky won't be.

He didn't even need to eyes to know this was Hydra's doing, but he did any way.

He couldn't help but wince as the harsh florescent operating lights blinded him for a moment and not at all helps with the pounding in his head. He pushes through it though, needing to see and understand just how serious his situation was.

Once his eyes adjusted he found a lab full of various machines and equipment, all with large thick cables started to them and covering the floor. Every one of them seemed to be plugged in to whatever machine was behind the very table Steve was strapped up agents.

He found that he was currently striped down to his breifs, and any trace of his clothing or shield was know where to be seen. Clearly his captures weren't taking any risk

There were no people in the room as far as he could tell but he did count at least 5 cameras, all focused on him. There was a brighter light coming from there wall behind him, a window perhaps? Possible escape rout? No, Hydra wasn't that stupid… Unless they were, Steve would really appreciate it if they were, it'd make his escape a hell of allot easier.

None the less he was still currently bound down to this freezing lab table in a Hydra faculty with no idea where said faculty even is. The large metal restraints wouldn't give no matter the amount of force he used, not unlike the ones strike team had put him in all those months ago. He tried to find a weak point but from what he could tell there didn't seem to be one.

"I would rather you not thrash around to much, as unbreakable as those bindings are, they did cost a small fortune." An aged calculating voice said over the speakers. Steve's eyes narrow as the table he was strapped to was remotely turned around to face the brighter wall. Steve was right, It was a window, but instead of leading to the outside it lead to another room filled with over 2 dozen people. He counted 15 armed guards lining the walls, 7 well dressed officials, and three lab coated scientist. Two of the scientist were leaning over the control panels on their side of the glass and the third in the center looking directly at him as she spoke into the mic in front of her, a cruel grin on her wrinkled mouth.

He glared scaldingly at her and opened his mouth to speak only for a sharp white hot current of agony to course through him.

"Interruptions will not be tolerated." The lead scientist informed him curtly as though she was scolding a class of school children but that grin was still in place.

Steve grit his teeth and breathed deeply once the electric shocks has ceased. He eyes the windowed room's occupants carefully. The wealthy dressed likely some of the remaining Hydra supporters who's names weren't in the internet leak. They eyes him like he was a prize animal, glasses of champagne held in their grasp and victorious smiles upon their wretched faces. The two assisting scientist looked nervous to all hell, sparing each other scared glances as they worked, but the third one…

"As I was saying," she began, her attention turning to the people behind her, seeming to continue a speech she had started before opening the com to him.

"the Super-serum has been the prime goal and envy of ours since the great Johann Shmidt himself founded our organization. But alas any and all our attempts to duplicate it has been met with failure, in one form or another. And while the good late doctor Zola did manage to come the closet to copying the serums abilities with the Winter Soldier project, the sheer amout of conditions and variables surrounding the asset made long term missions impossible."

Steve could feel his blood boiling at the inhuman way she talked about Bucky. Cold and distant, as if their twisted 'project' hadn't stolen the life of a great man, mutilated his body, and shattered his mind.

"What's more, without the constant supplements and enhancers the assets abilities not only falters, but weakens as well, and with out the continuous wiping and cryo whatever was left of the assets consciousness would render it incipient and useless for its missions." She told them offhandedly as her hands flew acts the control panels, activating the machines that surrounded him. She lifted her gaze to pointedly meet with Steve's when she spoke again.

"In the end, the asset, formally know as Sargent James Buchanan Barnes, was nothing more then another failure in the attempts to duplicate the perfect soldier."

Her grin widen at him as he tried his best to keep his head. She was doing this on purpose, trying to get a reaction from him, likely just so she could have an excuse to electrocute him again. He wasn't going to give her that.

Turns out he had to stop himself from smirking when he saw a scowl flash across her features when he didn't take the bait.

"This brought me to the only possible solution to finding the secret of the serum. As it was not within the trial and error of failed test subjects and waited funds, but to go to the very source itself…" She finished her work over the panels with the pull of a lever causing whatever machines behind Captain Rogers began to move and the table started to fall back, "and remove it~"

Steve gasped in pain as the sharp pinch of needles dug into his back and arms from the table beneath him and the restraints around him. Then a large coffin like casing closed around him from behind, not at all unlike Howard Starks machine from all those years ago.

He could see the scientist through a small window as he felt more needles stick into him and the loud humming of the machine muffles all over noises. He watch as that wicked grin of hers turned into a smirk as she flipped The final switch, and all Captain Steven Grant Rogers could comprehend from that moment on was white hot agonizing pain.


End file.
